Böses Erwachen
by Saraton
Summary: Was haben Nabiki, Ukyo, Shampoo und Kodachi gemeinsam? Ryoga?


Ranma 1/2 wurde von Rumiko Takahashi erfunden. Die Rechte an den Figuren liegen somit bei ihr und ihrem Verlag. Die Geschichte dient keinem finanziellen Zweck sondern ist einfach Ausdruck eines Fans.  
  
-------------  
  
Diese Geschichte ist an und für sich eine abgeschlossene. Sie enthält nichts wirklich Schlimmes, jedoch, das was nicht geschrieben wurde, weißt doch eindeutig in die erwachsene Richtung. Bei eventuellem Gefallen und Rückmeldungen wird sie vielleicht fortgesetzt. Nochmal zur "Warnung", ein bißchen angedeuteter Sex ist schon dabei.  
  
---------- Böses Erwachen  
  
Der verlorene Junge seufzte auf. "Was... Wo bin ich...?" Er wurde langsam wach und versuchte sich aufzurichten - was ihm nicht gelang. "Aaaarg .... Ranma, dieser... Er muß mich härter erwischt haben als sonst..." Er dachte daran, daß er wieder einen Kampf gegen seinen Erzfeind verloren hatte und spürte, wie sich seine Wangen röteten. "Wo zur Hölle bin ich?" Ihm wurde bewußt, daß es absolut dunkel war, aber daß er sich in einem geschlossenen Raum sein müßte. "Bei mir, mein Hübscher..." Es wurde plötzlich hell im Raum und Nabiki stand vor ihm. Sie blickte zu ihm hinunter und er bemerkte, daß er festgekettet war. Seine Augen wurden groß. "Was soll das? Wozu diese Ketten? Glaubst du, diese können mich aufhalten?" Er begann an ihnen zu zerren um sie aufzusprengen, doch sie hielten seiner Kraft stand und an seinem Kopf traten die Adern hervor, doch diese Ketten, die zusätzlich durch Eisenstangen verstärkt waren hielten. "Hör auf dich anzustrengen. Diese Fesseln kannst nicht einmal du sprengen." Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Nabiki, erklär mir das!" Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter. "Ganz einfach Ryoga. Ich hab genug von deinen Spielchen. Du hast mich an der Nase herumgeführt, nicht wahr P-chan?" schleuderte sie ihm entgegen. Ryoga wurde blaß. "Woher...?" "Ich habe dich gesehen, wie du dich verwandelt hast - beim letzten Regenfall. Danach habe ich mich darauf vorbereitet. Diese Ketten, die dich festhalten sind magische Artefakte von den Amazonen. Shampoo hat sie mir freundlicherweise zur Verfügung gestellt", Nabiki lachte auf. "Sie müßte gleich mit den anderen da sein." Der verlorene Junge erstarrte. "Die anderen? Nabiki, was meinst du?" Eine Tür ging auf und nacheinander betraten Shampoo, Ukyo und Kodachi den Raum. Ukyo nickte ihm freundlich zu. In ihren Augen glomm jedoch ein seltsames Licht. Shampoo und Kodachi blickten ihn mit eigenartigem Ausdruck im Gesicht an. Ryoga war jetzt absolut verwirrt. "Jetzt sollten wir die Reihenfolge festlegen", stellte Kodachi fest. "Die Reihenfolge? Von was?" quackte Ryoga auf. "Wer verlorenen Jungen zuerst haben kann", Shampoo lächelte zuckersüß. "Wer zuerst Liebe machen." "Nani?" Ryogas Unterkiefer klappte hinunter und seine Augen wurden groß. "Wie..." Nabiki beugte sich vor und hielt ihm den Mund zu. "Sei mal still, wir erklären es dir..." Ukyo setzte sich auf neben Ryoga auf den Boden und tätschelte ihm die Stirn. "Werd' uns nicht ohnmächtig! Wir brauchen dich noch." Die anderen Mädchen schlossen sich Ukyo an und Nabiki begann zu erklären. "Du weißt ja wie lange das mit Ranma schon geht. ...daß er nur Augen für Akane hat..." Die Mädchen grummelten. "...und selbst die Männer sind von ihm besessen. Kuno, dieser Perverse, liebt ebenfalls die weibliche Ausgabe von ihm und Mouse ist ebenfalls absolut fixiert ... und du auch... Nur ist uns aufgefallen, daß sich dein Verhalten in den letzten Wochen geändert hat, daß du anscheinend - wie auch wir - die Nase voll hast von dem Ganzen. Die letzten zwei Kämpfe hat sogar Ranma begonnen." "Ich habe genug von ihm", knurrte Ryoga. Seine Fangzähne blitzten auf und erstaunt stellte er fest, daß alle Mädchen rot wurden. "Süß", flüsterte Ukyo auf und Kodachi starrte ihm Löcher in ... den Brustbereich (oder etwa tiefer?). Nabiki fuhr fort: "Dann haben wir uns getroffen und uns ausgesprochen. ..., daß wir jemanden bräuchten, der das für uns tut, was Ranma nie in den Sinn gekommen wären." "Alle denken an verlorenen Jungen." "Ajah", fuhr Shampoo fort, "wir warten bis nächster Kampf mit Airen und dann ... bringen dich hier her...." "...genau", stellte Nabiki ungerührt fest, "wir sind auf dich gekommen. Du bist durch deine Stärke und durch gewisse Maße...", sie musterte kurz seinen Körper, "...der richtige." "Hört mal, das könnt ihr doch nicht tun...", stammelte Ryoga, während ihm das Blut in den Ohren zu rauschen begann. "Doch, das können wir, Ryoga Hibiki", meinte Kodachi formell und griff ihm mit der Hand auf seine Brust. Er wurde knallrot. Nabiki strich ihm eine seiner Locken aus dem Gesicht, für sie eine unglaublich zärtliche Geste. "Wir werden dir alles geben und du wirst für uns das sein, was wir nie bekommen haben", sie zückte eine Kamera. "Für den Fall der Fälle werde ich ein paar Aufnahmen machen um zu gewährleisten, daß du wieder kommst." Ryoga erstarrte. "Äääähhh..." Shampoo wollte sich gerade ausziehen, wurde jedoch von Ukyo unterbrochen. "Nicht so schnell, es fehlt noch jemand." Wieder ging die Tür auf und Kasumi stand im Raum. "Oh, bin ich zu spät?" Die Mädchen lachten schelmisch. "Nein, wir wollten gerade anfangen." Ukyo kicherte, als sie Ryogas entsetztes Gesicht sah. Sie beugte sich vor. "Hey, nimm es nicht so schwer, es könnte schlimmer sein. Wenn du willst, mache ich dir hinterher auch etwas Gutes zu essen." Danach küßte sie ihn auf den Mund. Nabiki lächelte, als sie anfing sich auszuziehen. "Ryoga, ich glaube, das wird der Anfang einer wirklich guten Freundschaft werden", murmelte sie, als die anderen Mädchen anfingen ihn zu entkleiden.  
  
-----  
  
Ende? 


End file.
